1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multidirectional switch provided with a tilt detector for electrically detecting a tilting operation of an operating rod supported in a casing, a pressing detector for electrically detecting a pressing operation of the operating rod in a direction along an axial center, and a rotation detector for electrically detecting a rotational operation of the operating rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multidirectional switch configured in the manner described above is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In Patent Document 1, an acting body is fitted onto an intermediate position of the operating rod. When subjected to pressure, any one of four units formed on the acting body produces a pressing action and causes a spring plate member to elastically deform in a corresponding position in a case in which the operating rod is tiltably operated. A tilt detector is configured so that the tilting operation is electrically detected by the contact of the spring plate member with a corresponding electrode.
Also, in patent document 1, a contact part is protrudingly formed in a lower end position of the operating rod, and the contact part presses and causes the spring plate member to elastically deform when the operating rod is operated to create pressure in the direction of the axial center of the rod. The spring plate member makes contact with a corresponding electrode, whereby the pressing detector is configured to electrically detect the pressing operation. In particular, a ring-shaped spring seat member is provided in a position that encompasses the contact part, and a compressed coil-type return spring is provided between the spring seat member and the bottom wall of the case.
Further provided in Patent Document 1 are a cylindrical part for engaging a plurality of engagement pieces formed in the shape of a gear on the lower part of the operating rod, and a rotor having a flange-shaped part integrally formed at the lower end part of the cylindrical part. The rotor integrally rotates with the operating rod, and a rotation detector is configured so that the rotation is electrically detected by a contact between a sliding contact part of the lower surface of the flange-shape part and a plurality of electrodes formed on the bottom surface of the case when the operating rod rotatably operates.    [Patent Document 1] JP (Kokai) 2007-227006 (paragraphs [0020] to [0054], and FIGS. 3 to 11)